


My Reality With You

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Daddy!Kink, Dom/sub overtones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Intimacy, as I am using it, is sharing my reality with you."--Keith Miller</i>
</p><p>Len sort of, accidentally, kind of finds out Barry has a daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Reality With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon on tumblr who requested Len finding out about Barry's daddy!kink. I hope they like it! I had a lot of fun writing this. 
> 
> Super, unashamedly smutty btw, if that wasn't obvious. It's not all smut, they do develop that dom/sub nature of the kink, but the last bit is nothing but sex haha. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Len tucks his chin into the curve of Barry’s neck and shoulder. His arms wind around Barry’s waist and he peers at what the speedster has been working on. It’s full of equations, lines connecting this answer to that; Len understands pieces of it but not the entirety of it. Barry keeps working without paying Len any mind aside from a tiny smile curling his lips. Len’s lower back starts to ache after too long spent hunched over Barry but he doesn’t want to move. They seldom get to spend time together like this and Len is eager to relish every moment.

Barry picks up on the discomfort though. “Is it time for bed, old man?” He teases as he prods at Len to step back. “Do you need a sponge-bath?” He adds with a laugh.

Len rolls his eyes and returns to invade Barry’s personal space after the kid has stood. “Should I wash your mouth out with soap?” Len taunts with a pinch to Barry’s side.

“That’s if I swear, dork.” Barry doesn’t swat Len’s hands away even after a second pinch to his side. He squirms and lets out a laugh but doesn’t pull back from his boyfriend.

Len begins to kiss along Barry’s jaw and his words are muffled. “Should I spank you then?” Barry’s hands, resting on Len’s shoulders, clench for a split second before relaxing. Len bites Barry’s neck a little harder and wishes not for the first time that he could leave marks for everyone to see. Len pulls back to watch the love-bite fade then turns his attention to Barry’s flushed expression.

Barry is worrying his lip and looks faintly ashamed. Len frowns, because that just won’t do.

Len cups Barry’s face and kisses the sore spot on the kid’s lip. “Do you want me to spank you?” Len asks in a whisper. This time Barry’s hands are curled around Len’s biceps and they clench and release just as before. Len smirks. “I can do that.”

Relief crosses Barry’s face.

“If you ask nicely.” Len adds, already guiding Barry toward their bedroom. Barry seems to zone out as Len leads the way and begins undressing them both. When they’re both down to their underwear, Len looks Barry in the eyes. “Scarlet?”

Barry blinks and comes back to Len. He already looks as though he’s been fucked good and hard, and Len isn’t sure how to feel about that. The thought that just the mere mention of _spanking_ sends Barry into la-la land is enticing. Barry looks down, then up, then down again. Len finally catches Barry’s chin between his fingertips and forces their gaze to meet.

“Do you want me to spank you?” Len asks again.

Barry nods. “Yes, please.”

That’s good enough for Len.

 )

That night, when Barry’s face is pressed deeply into the pillows and Len is alternating smacks to each cheek of Barry’s ass, Len resolves not to comment on the word so clearly lingering on the edge of Barry’s tongue. Not yet, at least.

 

* * *

 

 

“Smells amazing, Scarlet.” Len punctuates the statement with a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. Barry is standing by the stove and stirring their dinner diligently. Len steps away from Barry to start setting the table, so he misses the pleasant flush that stains Barry’s cheeks.

)

“C’mon, kid, you can do it.” Len stands on the other side of the glass from Barry. Barry is keeping up a steady pace on the treadmill at S.T.A.R. labs and Len has somehow found himself roped into watching the kid train. Barry’s most recent goal of going faster has, evidently, been hard to achieve. Len’s decision to attend has everything to do with supporting his boyfriend—and nothing to do with watching his boyfriend work up a sweat.

Barry lets out a groan then kicks it into higher gear; he changes his pace from ‘relatively normal’ to ‘super human’ in the blink of an eye. Len watches the blur on the treadmill and keeps an idle eye on Barry’s vitals. Barry’s speed increases steadily and smoothly. Len watches the miles per hour climb as Barry pushes himself harder and harder.

Len is about to call out—Barry has finally topped his fastest speed—when a loud shout and thunk pull his attention from the computers. He looks up to see Barry no longer on the treadmill and instead amidst the boxes meant to break his fall. Len starts to move toward the room when Barry’s head pops up from the pile of boxes; he’s got a grin splitting his face and a laugh bellowing from his lips. Len smirks. “Good job, kid.”

This time, Len doesn’t miss the way Barry’s cheeks darken with a blush, one that isn’t from running too fast.

)

They’re dancing in slow measured circles when Len decides to test the waters. It’s a gala in honor of the Flash, and in the spirit of super heroes everyone has been required to wear a mask. It’s corny and ridiculous but also nice, as it means Snart can dance with Barry without people getting fussy. Barry is smiling and the mask he’s wearing digs into the apples of his cheeks from the glee. Len smiles.

“I’m proud of you,” he tells the speedster in a soft voice. “This is all because of you.” Len hugs Barry a little closer and their dance takes up less space than the other couples around them. Len can’t help but press a kiss to Barry’s open lips. “So proud.”

Barry is blushing and Len can feel the heat growing between them. When Barry replies, his voice cracks. “Len.”

“Hmm?” Len plays innocent with a dirty smirk.

“I don’t—not _here_.” Barry scolds though his cock is obviously enjoying the game.

“I’ll stop, if you admit you like it.” Len whispers this right in Barry’s ear. “Be a good boy.”

Barry’s blush grows worse and Len can feel the kid’s knees shaking as they dance. “I _like_ it, okay?”

“You like what, Barry?” Len taunts.

Barry groans in annoyance. “I like it when you tell me what a good job I’m doing.” He mumbles. Len could pretend he didn’t hear, make Barry say it again, but he decides to take pity on his boyfriend. Len smirks and kisses Barry innocently on the top of his head. Barry relaxes at the touch, and Len continues building his plan for later.

 

* * *

 

 

Len is fixing the tie at Barry’s neck when their little game begins again. Barry is shifting from foot to foot which is nothing new but makes it difficult to tie the knot correctly. Len’s eyes narrow at Barry and it stops the younger man for only a moment before he begins again. “Barry, enough.” Len admonishes. Barry stiffens and stands still, finally. Len refocuses his attention to the tie until it sits perfect and neat against Barry’s shirt. “Good boy.”

Barry’s answering blush is too much fun. Len has taken to saying that more and more just to gauge Barry’s reactions.

Len breaks his gaze with Barry to take a peek at the floor. One of Barry’s shoes is untied and before he can really consider the implications, Len drops to his knees and begins to tie the laces as well.

Barry gasps above him and his mouth snaps closed with a clack of his teeth. Len smirks but doesn’t immediately acknowledge his boyfriend’s reaction. He finishes tying the shoe, tests the tightness of the knot, then stands again. Barry’s eyes are wide and his lips are tight. Len raises an eyebrow in a dare to Barry, to finally talk about whatever _this_ is bubbling between them.

“I—I need to go, I can’t be late, Joe’ll kill me.” Barry takes a few cautious steps backward. Len isn’t hurt by the action because he knows it’s honest. Len just grins and nods. Barry darts forward to kiss Len and then is gone in a burst of lightning.

)

They don’t talk about it, not yet at least. But Len knows Barry enjoys it so he keeps up with it.

When they’re walking along in the mall or in S.T.A.R. labs, Len will drop to a knee and fix Barry’s laces if they’re out of place. He dotes on the kid in a way he hadn’t before. He makes Barry stand still as Len dresses him in weather-appropriate clothes before they go out. A time or two he even cut up Barry’s steak for him.

He doesn’t _always_ coddle Barry, especially if they’re out with their friends, but he does it enough that it fast becomes natural.

 

* * *

 

 

It comes to a head after an especially long night for the Flash. Len is still up and reading on the couch when Barry speeds into the house but stops that the foyer. Typically, Barry will speed in, give Len a kiss, then change into his pajamas at super speed. Tonight, however, Barry stops moving once he’s inside the house. Len sets down his book and turns on the couch.

“Barry?” Len prompts.

Barry faces him and the exhaustion is clear. Len doesn’t need to ask what happened because it’s the same most nights: too many people to save and even the Flash runs out of steam eventually. Len is up off the couch and in front of the kid in seconds.

“Want me to take care of you?” Len asks.

Barry nods. “Yes, Daddy.” The words finally— _finally_ —slip past Barry’s lips and Len feels electrified. He knows they should probably discuss safewords and boundaries and what exactly this means for them, but Barry looks so tired he could cry, and Len decides the conversation can wait.

Len steps into Barry’s space and hoists him up by the waist. Barry doesn’t let out a noise of surprise and instead wraps his limbs around Len’s body. He latches on and buries his face in Len’s shoulder. Len carries the speedster down the hall to their bedroom and is reluctant to set him on the bed.

He does it anyway and sets about stripping Barry of the Flash suit. Barry twists and turns his body only enough to help the suit slide away from his skin. Len sets the suit across the room and returns to Barry on the bed. Barry is staring up at Len, sleepily and with a delicate smile in place.

“Barry,” Len leans over his boyfriend. “Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want to sleep?”

Barry’s eyebrows furrow as though making the decision is too much work for him. Eventually he responds, and Len tries not to let the slight disappointment play on his face. “Sleep?” Barry says it like a question, like he’s asking permission. Len just nods and strips down as well before climbing into bed with Barry.

“We can sleep, kid.” Len pulls Barry close to him and secures his arms around the younger man. Barry makes soft, pleasant noises, ones that faintly sound like _thank you, daddy_ before he’s out like a light. Len strokes Barry’s back and kisses the top of his head as he thinks. Len tries to sort through his thoughts, like why Barry needs this and why Len is so ready to give it to him, but eventually it proves fruitless.

)

Len wakes up to a pressure on his lap and chest. Barry’s laugh is sleepy above him, but it’s the best view Len has ever known. Barry is straddling Len’s hips, hair mussed from sleep and still clad in only underwear. Barry is grinning down at Len with something mischievous sparking in his eyes. “G’morning, Scarlet.” Len greets as he reaches up for Barry, eager to kiss him.

Barry goes with the motions but before he kisses Len, he murmurs “good morning, Daddy.”

Len quirks his eyebrows in interest. “That’s how it is, hm?” When Barry nods and bites his lip in a coy move, Len sits up. He grabs Barry by the hips and kisses him hard on the mouth. “How are we going to do this, kid?”

Barry, lips still peppering kisses along Len’s jaw, makes a confused noise deep in his throat.

“We need a safeword, we need boundaries.” Despite his words Len is already slipping his fingers into Barry’s boxer briefs and teasing the skin he finds. “You ever done this before?”

Barry shakes his head. “I’ve always, kinda, wanted to.” He admits. “But it’s not exactly something you tell a random hook up, and I’d never—never do this with a girl.” He reaches past Len to the bedside table and retrieves the lube. “You’ll have to take the lead.”

“Don’t I always, kid?” Len retorts. He takes the lube from Barry’s hand but sets it aside. “I’m serious, we need to talk about this.”

Barry pouts but obeys. He stops reaching for the lube or Len’s growing cock.

Len grins. “Good boy.” It pleases Barry blatantly. “Pick a safeword.” Len commands.

“Uh.”

“Something you’d never normally say during sex.” Len advises.

“Starling?”

Len laughs but nods. “That works.” He tugs at Barry’s underwear and pulls it down the kid’s thighs. It’s a bit of a reward for Barry, for obeying. “Boundaries.” Len declares next. He gently smacks Barry’s ass and gets him to stand; Len peels the underwear the rest of the way off Barry’s body before pulling him back.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Barry’s voice is less apprehensive. “You can do whatever you want.”

Len’s neck heats at that. “So there’s nothing that’s off limits?” He asks in a predatory tone, half hoping to arouse Barry and half hoping to scare him into thinking of something.

Barry does think about it and screws his face up in concentration. Len divests himself of his underwear as he waits for Barry to speak again. “I mean, I don’t really want anyone to know.”

“So not in public.”

Barry nods. “Yeah. I mean, not, like, explicitly.” He grins like a kid in a candy store. “I like it when you tie my shoes.”

Len laughs. “Okay.”

Barry’s skin is hot against Len’s own, and they’re both hard and leaking, but neither moves to touch the other. Len is waiting until Barry has figured out what’s good and what’s not, and Barry is waiting for permission from Len.

“Anything else?” Len prompts again.

“I… I don’t know?” Barry looks a little ashamed that he can’t come up with more. “There’s really nothing you could do to me that I wouldn’t like.”

Again, the words go straight to Len’s cock. “Alright, if you’re sure.” He reaches for the lube again and coats it over three fingers. “Spread your legs,” Len commands and relishes the immediate cooperation. Barry’s legs spread wider over Len’s hips and he braces himself with his hands on Len’s shoulders. Len brings one finger to Barry’s hole and lightly presses on the skin there.

Barry gasps and presses his ass against the digit insistently.

“Stay still.” Len directs. He smears lube across Barry’s hole and presses the tip of his finger rhythmically against his entrance. His finger never quite dips inside, only teases the ring of muscle. Barry obeys and stops grinding back on Len’s hand but his noise of loss is distracting. “Good boy, such a good boy,” Len makes sure to say.

Barry’s breathing picks up at those words alone. Len rewards the obedience by pressing his entire finger inside Barry before stilling. Barry gasps again and his muscles flex around the intrusion. His nails bite into the skin of Len’s shoulders.

“Hnn, Len—!”

Len is acting before he’s thinking and he brings down his free hand with a _slap_ against Barry’s ass. Barry cries out, words indistinguishable, and quakes in Len’s grasp. Len brings his hand down again, harder, and groans at the way Barry’s body tightens around his finger.

Barry is still shaking when he speaks again. “I’m—I’m sorry, D-Daddy.” He’s rewarded by Len beginning to move his finger, finally. Barry shudders at the feeling; it’s not as though they haven’t done this before and Barry has had larger things inside him than a single finger, but the atmosphere of the entire situation drives Barry wild.

Len’s hand grips the flesh of Barry’s ass, agitating the sensitive red skin and wringing another moan from the kid. “Tell me what you want.”

Barry’s whole body is fast turning red. The blush has worked its way to his hairline and is slipping down his chest. “Can I have another, Daddy?” Barry’s voice is still quiet and still a bit timid, but it’s plenty for Len. He obliges by slipping a second finger into Barry and begins to thrust in earnest. Barry’s _thank you_ is cut off by a string of moans that match the rhythm of Len’s fingers.

Len’s mouth is dry as he watches. He’s finger fucked his boyfriend before; he’s done _a lot_ more than that. This is a whole different level, though, and it makes Len dizzy from the possibilities. The hand previously gripping Barry’s ass slides to grip the speedster’s cock instead. Barry’s whole body stiffens and for a moment Len thinks the younger man is going to come.

“Fuck your hands are cold!” Barry shouts with a half-laugh, half-moan.

Len lets go of Barry’s cock as quickly as he gripped it and delivers another smack to Barry’s ass. “Watch your language.” Len scolds.

Barry’s eyes are wide and he’s grinning when he looks back at Len. “Sorry, Daddy.” Len adds another finger just to watch Barry’s face contort in surprise and pleasure. Barry’s lips open and Len can see the swear words lingering on his lips— _fuck, fuck, shit, holy fuck_ —but Barry doesn’t say them aloud. Len smirks and moves his three fingers faster. Barry is staring at him with dim eyes and a slack jawed mouth.

“You’re such a good boy, Barry. My good boy.” Len says. “Can you do Daddy a favor?” The word feels strange slipping from his lips more than it does from Barry’s, but it makes the scene feel more real.

Barry nods eagerly.  “Of course.” He keens in loss when Len’s fingers pull out but doesn’t complain.

“Can you slick me up?” Len asks softly. Barry nods without hesitation and grabs the lube at first. Len catches Barry’s wrist and shakes his head. “With your mouth?”

Barry nods again and slides from Len’s lap with grace. Len spreads his legs and admires the way Barry looks between them. Barry grins and takes Len’s cock into his mouth with ease. Barry’s mouth is wet and slick and _hot_ , and he deepthroats Len without pausing. Barry lets out a moan, same as he always does when he’s sucking Len’s cock.

Len combs through Barry’s hair gently. He doesn’t guide Barry’s head, instead letting the kid have control for the moment. Barry moves expertly along Len’s prick; he takes Len down to the root and moans, sending chills through Len’s body. Barry pulls back and lets the head of Len’s cock rest on his tongue before turning his attention to an especially sensitive spot of skin on the understand of his boyfriend’s dick.

The skin is just a slightly different texture and as Barry laps over it eagerly Len feels himself drawn closer and closer to the edge. His cock presses against Barry’s cheek and smears precome along his face. Len groans and tightens his hand in Barry’s hair. Immediately, Barry stops. “Did I do something wrong, Daddy?”

Len shakes his head both to try and clear the fog and to answer Barry. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Len sits up a little straighter and pulls Barry to sit. “I was going to come, you were doing so well.” Barry beams and licks his lips. “I don’t want to come in your mouth, though. Is that okay?” Len’s tone is still soft. “Can I come inside you, my good boy?”

Barry shudders in delight. “Please do, please.”

Len sits back and Barry immediately climbs into his lap again. They’re silent as Len slicks up his cock with lube and as Barry lines up his hole with the head of Len’s prick. Len guides Barry down by his hips and when he’s half inside he thrusts up to fill Barry completely.

“Fuck, Daddy!” Barry shouts before slapping his hands over his mouth. He looks at Len with wide, apologetic eyes and Len has to fight to not come at the sight. The pseudo-innocence coming off Barry in waves is intoxicating. The blush taking over Barry’s body and the guilty look in Barry’s eyes is nearly too much.

Len doesn’t scold him—not sure he could find the words given how heavy he feels with _want_ —and instead slides back down the bed. He slides until he’s flat on his back and can plant his feet on the bed. Barry reaches back and grips Len’s knees for leverage; Barry knows this position well and his legs spread eagerly. “What do you want, baby?”

“Please fuck me, Daddy.” Barry’s response is out before Len has finished asking. And really, who is Len to deny his _very_ good boy such pleasure?

Len’s grip on Barry’s hips tightens and he starts to thrust fast and hard. Barry’s moans bounce just as his body does as Len’s hips lift off the bed and he pounds relentlessly into Barry. Barry’s hands move from Len’s knees to his chest, holding on for the ride. Barry rolls his hips in time with Len’s thrusts and he clenches every time Len is entirely inside him.

“Does it feel good, baby?” Len asks through clenched teeth. His thighs are beginning to burn from the constant thrusting but it’s worth it to watch the way Barry lets the pleasure wash over him.

“So good,” Barry’s nod is almost lost given the way his body is moving, “so good, Daddy,” he adds as his body begins to shake again. This time, though, it’s more than just shudders running through him; this time it’s his super speed coming to the service and driving them both closer to the edge. As Barry’s body begins to vibrate, Len’s hands start to feel numb where they’re still latched onto his hips.

The vibrations soothe the aching muscles in Len’s thighs, though, and he thrusts up harder, slower. After he draws out slowly until just the tip of his cock inside, he stills. Barry cries out in frustration but doesn’t try to squirm from Len’s grip, doesn’t try to fuck himself down on Len’s length. Instead, pouting all the while, Barry waits. He waits for whatever Len will give him.

The power is nearly overwhelming.

“Do you want to come, baby?” Len asks as he lets Barry drop onto his cock again, slowly filling him inch by inch. Barry’s body vibrates more and Len groans, so close to the edge himself. Barry nods and Len decides that simply won’t do. “You have to ask, baby. Good boys ask permission.”

Barry flushes and though he opens his mouth to speak he can only pant for a long time. The slowed but deeper thrusts keep cutting his train of thought short. Eventually he gets the words together. “Please make me come, Daddy.” Barry rolls his hips once, shyly.

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Len asks while keeping his pace. He’s surprised when Barry shakes his head ‘no.’ “Why not?”

Barry reaches down and plucks one of Len’s hands from his waist. “I want you to make me come, Daddy, _please_.” Barry brings Len’s hand to his straining cock and blinks wide, puppy-dog eyes. Barry’s plea is accented with his body vibrating again, then stopping, and starting again, as though he’s leading Len to the edge of orgasm.

Len just nods as moans tangle with the words in his throat. He continues to thrust and loosely curls his hand around Barry’s prick. He keeps his thrusts slow and even but his strokes are quick and haphazard. Barry’s vibrating becomes a constant rhythm and each time Len squeezes Barry’s cock, the younger man clenches his hole around Len.

Len can feel his own orgasm fast approaching, like liquid lava traveling from the back of his head and down his spine and straight to his cock. His toes curl and dig into the sheets and he starts to lose balance as he thrusts. His movements become erratic and quick. He meets Barry’s eyes and is delighted to see the kid’s eyes so heavily dilated. “Will you come for me, Barry? Come for Daddy.”

Barry’s moan tears from his throat so loud, Len thanks every deity he can think of that they don’t have neighbors. Barry’s body stills suddenly as he comes and his cock pulses into Len’s hand, spilling come between their bodies. The vibrating stops and is replaced with muscles clenching around Len’s cock again; Len keeps thrusting, even as Barry hisses _“too much!”_ until his own orgasm hits him.

Len slams his hips up a final time as he comes inside Barry. He relishes the gasps it pulls from the kid, how Barry keens with each pulse of come filling him up. Len watches with exhausted fascination as Barry knocks Len’s hand away and grasps his own cock; still seated on Len’s prick, Barry starts to stroke himself again.

Len isn’t sure how much of it is his age and how much of it is the super speed, but he thoroughly enjoys the shorter refractory period. There’s no way Len could get hard again but he doesn’t need to, not to make Barry come again.

“You were so good, baby, so perfect.” Len sits up and steadies Barry. Barry’s gasps are hushed and they mingle with Len’s words between their bodies. “You feel so good, like you were made just for me.” Len lets his fingertips drag across Barry’s skin until he reaches where they’re joined. He trails a finger along the rim of Barry’s hole, still full of Len’s half hard cock.

Barry whimpers and rocks his hips to thrust into his own hand and get more friction against Len’s fingers. “Daddy, please,” Barry nuzzles Len’s face, kissing and moaning against the stubbled skin.

“Think you can take a little more, baby?” Len asks even though he’s already slipping a finger in alongside his cock inside Barry. His finger is maybe a little more dry than it should be, but Barry is plenty slick from lube and come. Barry doesn’t seem to mind if the way his body convulses is telling. Len slips in a second finger and hooks them inside Barry, rather than thrusting they create a pressure on Barry’s oversensitive skin. “Such a good boy,” Len murmurs while placing kisses along Barry’s shoulders.

“Can—Can I come, Daddy?” Barry’s hiss devolves into an erotic sob. Len’s fingers rock slowly, and it’s only because Barry’s skin feels like it’s on fire that it does anything. It’s not really a thrust and it’s not massaging his prostate by any means. It’s just pressure against Barry’s most intimate skin alongside Len’s cock. “Please!” Barry shouts.

Len nods. “Come for me, baby, c’mon.”

Barry sobs again, voice hitching and tripping over trying to say Len’s name and _daddy_ at the same time. It becomes a string of nonsensical words accompanied by another spurt of come splattering onto Barry’s chest. Len pulls back his hands and laces his fingers with Barry’s. They sit like that, Lens cock still inside Barry and Barry’s own body finally settling down.

Barry nuzzles Len’s face again; it’s less desperate and instead softer. “Thank you.” His voice is quiet and reverent and dazed.

Len laughs. “You’re welcome.” He kisses Barry, and it’s then he realizes they kissed during the whole ordeal. It’s something to fix next time. “Everything you ever hoped, kid?”

Barry nods. “Better.”

“Up for doing it again?” Len asks, just to be sure.

Barry laughs loud and exuberant. “I could do that for the rest of my life.” Len’s response is a smirk and another solid kiss against Barry’s grin.


End file.
